


It's the End of the World as We Know It, and I Feel Fine?

by AngryRedOctopus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Zombies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/pseuds/AngryRedOctopus
Summary: Secret Santa gift from 2016, I think?, for TheDorkCrowSmiles on tumblr.  Their request was apocalypse, which really stretched my imagination. :  When you find a place to hide, you should probably try to stay quiet...





	It's the End of the World as We Know It, and I Feel Fine?

The crash of the steel rolling warehouse door against the end of its rail was deafening, and elicited jolts from the two forms standing outside of it. One was broad shouldered and tall, dressed entirely in black body armor with a large pack, and carefully surveying the room beyond. He deemed it safe and began to bodily drag the other form by the collar of his shirt across the dusty concrete floor. This young man was not as heavily protected with armor, and his clothing seemed even too light for the winter season outside. Cargo pants, a light jacket, and a tee were all he wore outside his bonds. His smaller and more lithe form shuddered as the man powerfully slammed the warehouse door shut again, causing the room to go pitch black. He felt himself dragged further in, left alone, and for a few minutes only heard the sound of scraping and metal banging while he tried to slowly scoot away. It was a difficult task when his arms and legs were trussed together. 

Suddenly, the man had returned and this time with a lantern. It hardly cast much light, only weakly illuminating about a ten foot diameter around the area. He could make out old wooden crates stacked up near him, and the groves on the floor from ware, but that was it. Darkness otherwise pervaded the space and made the world outside the light ominous and vast. The man smirked as he placed the lantern down on a nearby crate, and began to shrug out of some of the more cumbersome armored pieces. 

The young man swallowed as helmet and shoulder pieces came off, and the form of the man was revealed. His eyes, brown but almost red in color, raked across his prone form, and caused goose bumps to rise all across his skin. Though that could be from the temperature of the abysmally cold floor he was sitting on as well… The reaction was witnessed by the man however, and he smirked as he continued to silently remove the body armor until he was left in a plain black t-shirt and black pants. He then sat on one of the lower crates so he was eye level, or just about, with the man on the floor. 

“Well, I think this is a rather cozy spot, don’t you?”

Lying on the floor, he tried to reply, but then remembered he’d been gagged and instead muttered angrily through the fabric. This only received a chuckle. 

“Well you’re clearly full of energy today, pet. Why don’t we put that to good use, hmm?”

Suddenly, the man stood up and began to remove his shirt. The younger knew he should try and move away, but the thought of punishment raised the hairs on his neck. Instead he wiggled and tried to push at the gag with his tongue, grunting. Red eyes danced in the lantern light at the display. With effort, he managed to get it out for a second.

“Sebastian-!”  
“No no. You get to wear that for now, since we don’t want you getting too loud. The last thing we want is anymore… unexpected guests.” This caught a nasty glare as the gag was reaffixed.

“So,” Sebastian said standing again and grabbing a large bedding roll and spreading it across the concrete, “You called my name instead of my title right now. Not good little one, not at all. I think that deserves a spanking, don’t you, for such disobedience?” He grabbed the younger bodily and plopped him down on the ground on hands and knees. An awkward position when bound. 

With care, the older man slowly slid thick cargo pants and boxers down creamy thighs. Sebastian sighed as he rubbed his calloused palm across the expanse of the younger’s rear. This caused him to tense and try to shy away from the ministrations. In return he felt a light warning swat, nothing like what was coming, in response.   
“Now, what number should we agree on as your punishment, hmm?” The gag muffled the retort, but both knew exactly what had been suggested. 

“How about… 35? A good start. See if you repent a bit hmm, Ciel?”

There was obviously no response, but a flush had begun to creep up the boy’s face. Whether that was from anger or embarrassment, Sebastian didn’t care. This was his fun time after all. 

The first swat came with a resound thwack, and Ciel responded viscerally; his whole body jerked forward as the other man came to kneel behind him for a better view. He groaned through the cloth gag, feeling the rope bindings at his ankles and wrists cutting against his skin as he tried to move away. This only made the other chuckle as he came down again, palm flat and firm against his cheeks. Again, he reared back and smacked hard, finally causing a flush to begin forming on the alabaster of the usually hidden skin. 

“That’s only three, little one. Best prepare now.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling it now. Because that’s all you get.”

Sebastian stood, and Ciel glared through the haze of tears in his eyes. The gag and bonds were chaffing his skin horribly now, and the draft of the cold warehouse cut at his naked and damp skin viciously. But the dark haired man just smiled jovially and tapped his fingers against the seam of his zipper. The crotch of his pants was distended, and Ciel flushed at the insinuation. He tossed his head a bit, slate hair swishing with the movements as he tried to gesture for the gag to come off. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, but decided to comply and took the damp gag out from the young man’s mouth. Immediately, he began licking at the red marks extending from the corners of his lips. 

“Thank Jesus, you bastar-“

“Uh uh, if you misbehave this is going straight back on,” Sebastian waved the sopping cloth about, “Now, I assume you meant to make use of that mouth of yours beyond cursing your own situation?”

While Ciel’s face couldn’t become any redder, he felt the burn in his cheeks as he grudgingly opened his mouth. Sebastian grinned as he walked over to the now kneeling man, and released the button on his pants. 

Ciel wasn’t especially familiar with the art of sex and seduction. It had hardly been on his radar for many years. But he couldn’t deny the inherent feelings that caused him to stick out his tongue and lap at the swell presented to him. His teeth awkwardly found the zipper and pulled, causing a twinge in the raw areas around his lips. But Sebastian was clearly pleased, his eyes burning and his own less than composed flush beginning to creep up his neck. 

There was a sadistic pleasure in wrapping his tongue past the folds of the man’s pants, and watching him squirm as all Ciel could do was lick. He even nipped once or twice when he thought he could get away with it. But Sebastian was so caught up in the sensations that it took him several minutes of groaning at the tongue lapping away to realize why he wasn’t getting head. Ciel couldn’t reach into his pants with his hands bound. He quickly remedied the situation, shuffling his underwear down his hips and exposing his cock to the dim lamplight and cold air of the warehouse. 

Ciel didn’t immediately go in to lick the man, intimidated by his lack of experience and the moment. Sebastian didn’t allow him much time though, taking a finger and prying it against the swollen lips. They parted, and Sebastian gently gripped the already red and sore jaw to guide it to his cock. He was very hard from the display already presented to him, and he eagerly guided the man to begin licking. Ciel was cautious, somewhat copying the motions made against his own member earlier. But Sebastian had become impatient and began to rut his tip against the mouth and tongue presented to him. Gradually, he was able to convince the young man to flatten his tongue and allow the large cock down the back of his throat. 

The beginning hadn’t been particularly pleasant, but the feeling of the member down his throat was starting to arouse him highly again. He tried to move his hips down into the floor for friction, when he felt something. Sebastian had moved his bare foot between his legs, and was stroking up the length of his pink cock. Occasionally, his toe would nudge the area between his legs and send sparks shooting through his groin and cause him to leak against the skin. Ciel moaned around the cock in his throat and nearly coughed as the man jerked. He took a deep breath through his nose as he felt the walls of his esophagus widen as the man grew. Sebastian moaned, fisting the slate locks at his hips tighter and pulling roughly. Ciel moved his tongue against the shaft and tried not to scrape it with his teeth, though knew he was rather artless. Nonetheless it seemed to be driving the other crazy as he roughly jerked Ciel’s head back and forth over his cock. 

“Goddamnit,” Sebastian snarled, “This is going to take all night if we try and do it like this. We’ll have to leave the blow jobs for another evening, pet. But I have a better idea.”

Moving swiftly, Sebastian guided himself out Ciel’s mouth. The younger immediately sputtered and rotated his already aching jaw. This caused Sebastian to grin and stroke his already red and swollen member before dropping to the floor beside the other. He propped his back against a crate, and dragged Ciel to straddle his hips. This time, Ciel took to the moment and immediately began to grind his own member against the moist shaft of Sebastian’s. Both moaned as the friction they had both been longing for finally happened. And both knew it wouldn’t last long so they best hurry. 

“Since you’ve been so cooperative this time, I’ll do the honors. But next time you’re going to have to do the work,” Sebastian moaned as he cupped both their cocks together. Ciel’s whole body jerked and he wailed as he felt his peak coming on strong. He was leaking copiously, and Sebastian was grateful for the extra lubrication. 

With ungraceful but strong movements, Ciel began to thrust into Sebastian’s palm. The older man used his fingers to tug at the other’s foreskin, which would make him rub his head against Sebastian’s shaft. With a gasp, and Sebastian’s name, the younger began to jerkily spill his seed. Sebastian watched enraptured and thrusting his own hips as he watched the younger stutter and his mouth fall open in release. Grunting, Sebastian gripped both their shafts and jerked as his own release tore through him. Ciel whined at the over stimulation as he watched the man shoot strings of pearly fluid over their abdomens and his hand. 

Ciel huffed and fell to the side, no longer able to support himself, “For the love of God Sebastian you can fall asleep in a minute but fucking take this rope off. I can’t feel my wrists anymore…”

Panting, Sebastian stood and began to tug at the ropes, “You know we had a safe word if you were in too much pain.”

Ciel gasped in relief as he was able to bring his arms in front of him again, “I’m fine. It’s just I’m not doing that again anytime soon…”

Sebastian groaned as he flopped over onto the floor in front of the young man, “Well next time don’t take bets you know you’ll lose.” He was exhausted but began to rub at the dark red marks on the younger’s wrists. 

“How was I supposed to know that those zombies would be right around the corner when I tripped into that trash can? I bet you that I could be stealthier yesterday because I am!”

Sebastian sighed, “You’re as stealthy as a tank Ciel. You’d get farther if you just admit it. But if you insist on allowing sexual favors as a prize every time you lose these bets I won’t say anything.” He continued to massage the sore younger man’s body, despite his exhaustion. 

Ciel groaned and lay on his back, grateful for his shirt and jacket to keep him at least slightly warm. Slowly slipping into unconsciousness, he focused on the rhythmic soothing sensations Sebastian lathed on him instead of his sass. 

…

He was running frantically through the underbrush of some god forsaken spit of land. It wasn’t a forest because those didn’t seem to exist anymore in this country outside national parks. Instead it was some ridiculously overgrown area between the highway and somewhere else. And that’s where he was hopefully headed. Somewhere else with people or cover from the monsters chasing him. Anywhere but here. 

A rock that he thought he’d maneuvered away from was still in his path and tripped him suddenly. He thankfully managed to catch himself before falling, but he made the mistake of looking over his shoulder. The three undead creatures he thought had been chasing him had now multiplied exponentially. He couldn’t even tell how many were there behind him anymore. But he didn’t stick around to find out. Ciel, just getting onto the cusp of an asthma attack bolted with the hopes of making it out of the overgrowth. 

Something coming up from the distance caught his eye and he spent the last of his strength getting himself there. But he was fairly sure he’d never felt as much disappointment in his life as when he found it was a 15 ft barbed wire fence. The asthma was still threatening his lungs, and the zombies were closing in fast, loud and moaning and somewhat easy to judge their distance. There was no chance that he would be able to run anymore. And it wasn’t an option to go back to the car on the highway either. It had been so infested with zombies by that point it would be like going out of the frying pan and into the fire. He took stock of what he was wearing. The suit hadn’t been too much trouble running through the underbrush, but it wouldn’t do him any favors now trying to climb. But he had no choice. He would take metal tearing into his body over losing his mind like those beasts any day. 

Ciel stripped his grey suit jacket off and threw it a few feet away, hoping it might provide some distraction. He wasn’t even really sure how those things tracked prey, since some didn’t have eyes or ears or noses. With a speed he never would usually posses he hauled himself up the small loops in the fence, just as the zombies made it through the tree line. A blue eye winced as he felt the weight of the creatures ram themselves against the fence. Suddenly, he realized if they pushed down the barricade, he would be stuck. He certainly would not be fast enough to get up and over the barbed wire and run to whatever it was behind the fence. Ciel took a deep breath hoping the metal was stronger than it looked. He climbed another few shaking feet. The zombies below him tried to climb after him, but their flesh wasn’t solid enough to hold against the metal. Instead nasty bits of them were sawed off essentially, and fell disgustingly on the other side of the fence. They gurgled and moaned loudly at their dangling prey. 

“Well, aren’t you the popular one?”

Ciel couldn’t exactly move his head much in his position eight feet in the air, but he certainly focused on the voice from the other side of the barricade. His eyes widened. 

A man, who appeared in his late twenties walked casually out of the brush on the other side, wielding an enormous gun and a black helmet. He was dressed in all black, in a military like uniform of armor. Yet he was completely casual, sauntering like he owned the place and that there wasn’t an intruder on the fence and zombies at his heels. The zombies immediately reacted to the new presence, and some viciously moved down a ways to ram at the spot where the man was. This only garnered a raised eyebrow and a smirk. 

“Don’t just stand there,” Ciel squeaked, his voice usually stronger but forgivably fearful now, “Are you going to bloody help me or not?! My arms are going to give out!”

The man found a tree stump and sat down on it, setting his helmet to the side, “But we haven’t even been properly introduced?”

“Are you fucking DAFT?! SHOOT THE BLOODY THINGS!”

“That’s hardly a polite way to ask for anything. If you agree to some conditions I would be more than happy to help you out of your predicament,” the man said jovially, “I’m Sebastian Michaelis by the way. Since you apparently aren’t in the habit of giving your name at an introduction.”

“I AM CIEL BLOODY PHANTOMHIVE AND YOU WILL HAVE WHATEVER YOUR GODDAMN BLACK HEART DESIRES JUST SHOOT THESE THINGS!!”

Ciel gasped as he felt his sweating hands lose their grip on the metal wiring. His heart dropped as he felt himself begin to fall…

…

Ciel sat upright, gasping for air. It was pitch black, but a lantern caught almost immediately, as he hunched over himself. He still felt the shock, and the greasy feeling of decaying flesh touching his ankles.

“Are you alright?” Sebastian’s hands ghosted over his back. 

“I’m fine…” Ciel huffed, his lungs slightly threatening an attack in the cold of the warehouse. 

“Hmm,” Sebastian muttered, “a nightmare?”

Ciel leaned his forehead against his knees, breathing slowly, and said “I was just remembering when we first met. Except in my dream I fell…”

“Ah. Well I’m quite glad myself that I cleared out the pests. You held on quite well, though self preservation does wonders for the strength of the body.”

Ciel suddenly realized something, “What were you doing on that air force base anyway?”

Sebastian sighed, looking up into the darkness of the ceiling, “I had responded to a call for SWOT back up at the base. As you saw it was entirely pointless, and most of my team was overwhelmed in minutes, or perhaps they survived. I have no clue. At that point it was every man for himself.”

“Well you certainly make your own decisions when its every man for himself now don’t you?” Ciel grunted, feeling closer to normal, “You went from them to me, and I don’t exactly have SWOT training.”

Sebastian grinned, “Well yes, but you are much cuter.”

Ciel dead panned, “Oh do shut up. I should have chosen the zombies.”

Sebastian snickered, but wisely kept his mouth shut. While Ciel _usually_ played along like a good sub, he had his disobedient streak. More like stripe… Which granted was what made Sebastian love their situation all the more. Some subs he’d encountered were too docile and looked for a dom in all aspects of their life, which wasn’t healthy. Sebastian needed someone in his life who pushed back, to make decisions, and voice opinion. And where in a normal life, their paths wouldn’t have crossed or they would never tolerate the other, with the world as it is they were able to feed off the other’s energy. Ciel could plan and plot and follow when he desired, while Sebastian could use power and force to get them whatever they desired or needed. A match made in hell for zombies and hostile people. 

“Well,” Sebastian decided instead to mention, “I suppose this place is going to be as good as any to commandeer for the time being.”

“Oh please, I led us here for a reason. This place is perfect. And I assume you actually fortified that door properly and didn’t get too distracted by the need to get in my pants?”

“I’m not that careless, the door is blockaded and hard as hell to move. It should be fine,” Sebastian stood up and lifted the lid off one of the crates, “So is this really the Funtom central warehousing block?” He stuck his hand inside and pulled out a plush rabbit toy with an eye patch. 

Ciel snatched the toy, “It’s the perfect location, or was for business. And now it’s convenient because most people don’t know we shared the confectionary link up with the local grocery chain. There should be a huge amount of canned goods and pharmaceuticals in bay 18 that we don’t even have to go outside to get.” He stuck the plush toy under his head as a makeshift pillow and rolled the side of the blanket over his now cooling body. The sweat still shimmered on his skin in the poor lamplight. 

“Yes yes, such a wonderful spot my lord.” Sebastian pulled on his shirt and underwear, before grabbing a toy for a pillow as well. He lowered himself down to the blanket too, feeling more ready should a situation arise. “We can check out the supplies in the morning. It should be around 2 AM right now.”

Ciel yawned, already ready to go back to sleep now that his nerves had calmed, “Yes. Good night.”

“Don’t let the zombies bite~!” Sebastian hummed as he turned off the lantern. 

After there was a resounding thwack. 

Notes: Well this is for the Kuro Secret Santa submission for The Dork Crow Smiles! I’m sorry there’s no penetration, but I mean lube seems like a precious commodity in a zombie apocalypse? I worked the best I could with your desires, but I’d love to write something more personal if you have any more specific wishes and kinks you want to see written for the prompt. Otherwise, it was a pleasure! 


End file.
